Warriors Blooming Fire
by The Wanna-Be Director
Summary: The two tribes in the Valley Of Light are at decades of peace. Blooming Rose in Sunlight does not feel right in this valley, the Tribe life not her perfect life. So she leaves, surviving on her own, at times struggling as she does so. But hope arrives in a prophecy for her to find the clans.


**TRIBE OF RAGING STORMS**

 **HEALER BRINGER OF NEVER-ENDING STORMS (STORMBRINGER)- **dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **VALLEY-GUARDS**

 **POOL THAT FLOWS SWIFTLY (POOL)-** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _ **TO-BE, PINE THAT DAPPLES SUNLIGHT**_

 **BURR THE BREEZE CARRIES (BURR)-** brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **FALL OF BRITTLE LEAF (LEAF)-** gray-and-brown she-cat with green eyes

 **HOWL OF WINTER WIND (HOWL)-** white tom with icy blue eyes

 **THUNDER AT FALL OF DUSK (THUNDER)-** ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

 _ **TO-BE, FANG THAT GLINTS IN MOONLIGHT**_

 **LOG THAT LAYS IN MEADOW (LOG)-** brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **ECHO OF OWL'S HOOT (ECHO)-** pale gray she-cat with green eyes

 **MOSS THAT COVERS STONES (MOSS)-** gray-and-brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 **MOON RISING ABOVE THE VALLEY (MOON)-** gray tom with amber eyes

 _ **TO-BE, CALL OF DIVING HAWK**_

 **GLEN WHERE RABBITS BURROW (GLEN)-** dark brown tom with yellow eyes

 **PREY-HUNTERS**

 **HERON POISED FOR FLIGHT (HERON)-** white-and-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **FLIGHT OF STARTLED SONGBIRD (FLIGHT)-** white she-cat with blue eyes

 **SHINING SNOW AT DAWN (SHINE)-** white she-cat with blue eyes

 **SHEER PEAK AGAINST NIGHT SKY (SHEER)-** dark gray, almost black, tom with white patches, green eyes

 _ **TO-BE, SCARP OF SNOWY MOUNTAIN**_

 **WING OF TAWNY OWL (WING)-** dappled gray tom with yellow eyes

 **MIST ABOVE STILL WATER (MIST)-** gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **GORSE WITH GOLDEN BLOSSOMS (GORSE)-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **RISE OF FLOODING RIVER (RISE)-** blue-gray tom with dark green eyes

 _ **TO-BE, NIGHT OF SHINING STARS**_

 **ROCK THAT CRUMBLES SLOWLY (ROCK)-** dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **RIVER WHERE REEDS GRAY (RIVER)-** silver-and-black she-cat with green eyes

 **TO-BES**

 **PINE THAT DAPPLES SUNLIGHT (PINE)-** dappled ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **FANG THAT GLINTS IN MOONLIGHT (FANG)-** silver-and-white tom with yellow eyes

 **CALL OF DIVING HAWK (CALL)-** dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **SCARP OF SNOWY MOUNTAIN (SCARP)-** dark gray tom with yellow eyes

 **NIGHT OF SHINING STARS (NIGHT)-** black she-cat with white patches, green eyes

 **KIT-MOTHERS**

 **ICE THAT FORMS ACROSS POND (ICE)-** white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Dark Pebbles Underpaw (Dark, tom), Cloud That Hides The Sun (Cloud, she-kit), and Rain While Thunder Roars (Rain, tom)

 **GRAY FEATHER IN WIND (GRAY)-** gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Vole Running From Fox (Vole, tom) and Blooming Rose In Sunlight (Bloom, she-kit)

 **ELDERS**

 **SILVER SHADOW OVER WATER (SILVER)-** silver tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

 **HAIL THAT PASSES QUICKLY (HAIL)-** black tom with green eyes

 **TRIBE OF CHASING CLOUDS**

 **HEALER** **CHASER OF CLOUDS ACROSS THE SKY (CLOUDCHASER)-** white tom with green eyes

 **VALLEY-GAURDS**

 **WAVE THAT LAPS THE LAKE SHORE (WAVE)-** blue-gray tom with green eyes

 **PEAK THAT HiDES THE SUN (PEAK)-** dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 **LEAP OF RUNNING FOX (LEAP)-** dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

 _ **TO-BE, BRIGHT RIVER AT DAWN**_

 **SUN IN CLOUDLESS SKY (SUN)-** ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **BIRD THAT SINGS AT DAWN (BIRD)-** pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **MEADOW OF GOLDEN GRASS (MEADOW)-** golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

 _ **TO-BE, LICHEN SHADED BY WILLOW**_

 **RED FIRE ACROSS GRASS (RED)-** red-brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **PETAL CARRIES IN BREEZE (PETAL)-** ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes

 **SPECKLED STONE FALLING OFF CLIFF (SPECKLE)-** dapped gray-and-black tom with green eyes

 **ROOT BENEATH WHITE SNOW (ROOT)-** brown-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **PREY-HUNTERS**

 **LARK THAT CRIES LOUDLY (LARK)-** black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 **FIELD SHADED BY PINES (FIELD)-** dark brown tom with leaf-green eyes

 _ **TO-BE,**_ _ **WIND THAT STIRS FALLEN LEAVES**_

 **OAK WITH BRITTLE BARK (OAK)-** brown tom with yellow eyes

 _ **TO-BE, SWOOP OF CRYING RAVEN**_

 **SCRAPE OF HAWK'S TALONS (SCRAPE)-** gray tom with yellow eyes

 **SNOW CRUNCHING UNDERPAW (SNOW)-** white she-cat with green eyes

 **HARE THAT BURROWS UNDER THE EARTH (** **HARE)-** brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **SAND THAT FALLS AWAY FROM CLAWS (SAND)-** cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _ **TO-BE, WHISPERS OF FALLING WATER**_

 **WHITE CLOUDS OVER VALLEY (WHITE)-** white she-cat with green eyes

 **PUDDLE OF LIGHT RAIN (PUDDLE)-** black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **SPARK THAT LIGHTS A FLAME (SPARK)-** ginger tom with green eyes

 **TO-BES**

 **BRIGHT RIVER AT DAWN (BRIGHT)-** dappled silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **LICHEN SHADED BY WILLOW (LICHEN)-** brown tabby she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

 **WIND THAT STIRS FALLEN LEAVES (WIND)-** pale cream tabby tom with amber eyes

 **SWOOP OF CRYING RAVEN (RAVEN)-** lithe black tom with green eyes

 **WHISPERS OF FALLING WATER (WHISPER)-** white-and-gray she-cat with green eyes

 **ELDERS  
**

 **COLD WATER THAT PASSES OVER PAWS (COLD)-** gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER** **FLOWERSTAR-** calico she-cat with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY** **CLOVERFROST-** brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** **ASHWHISPER-** dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **MISTBIRD-** blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **WARRIORS**

 **SEDGETHORN-** ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

 **CINDERPATH-** gray she-cat with pale green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, ROCKPAW**

 **FLAMESTRIKE-** dark ginger tom with green eyes

 **DUSTHEART-** brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **NIGHTLEAP-** long-legged black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, FAWNPAW**

 **WOLFSTARE-** large gray tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW**

 **SWIFTSHADOW-** small black tom with green eyes

 **DEWSONG-** white she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **SMOKEWING-** gray tom with amber eyes

 **FERNBREEZE-** brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

 **ROCKPAW-** dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **FAWNPAW-** dappled brown she-cat with green eyes

 **TIGERPAW-** ginger-and-black tom with amber eyes

 **QUEENS**

 **WEBPETAL-** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Goldenkit (golden-brown tabby she-kit with green eyes), Snakekit (gray tabby with yellow eyes), and Barkkit (brown tom with green eyes)

 **SKYCLAN**

 **LEADER BLAZESTAR-** dark ginger tom with dark green eyes

 **DEPUTY** **DANCINGLIGHT-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** **BLUEBREEZE-** blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER BUZZARDSTAR- **brown-and-white tom with green eyes

 **DEPUTY** **WILDFANG-** snaggle-toothed black tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, LAKEPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT** **BRACKENSKY-** pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER** **THORNSTAR-** brown-and-black tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY** **AMBERCLOUD-** ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** **SLATESTEP-** gray tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER HEAVYSTAR-** strong-built black tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY** **DUSKPOOL-** black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** **STEALTHSOUL-** small dappled brown tom with green eyes


End file.
